17 And Life
by Cuda77
Summary: Following the events at the 7th Heaven club, Yang heads back home, horrified at what she's done. Weiss manages to find her and patches up her wounds, both physical and mental. Post-Yang Vs. Tifa Death Battle.


**Author's Note:** This was just an idea I had in my head following the episode of Death Battle last week when Yang took on Tifa Lockheart. Basically I just speculate on if the fight was actual RWBY canon, how Yang would have found herself there and what the aftermath would be. And because of the dual eye cuts they'd now share, of course I made it Freezerburn.

 **RWBY and all the characters within are the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth Productions, Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross, Gray Haddock and the late Monty Oum. I am not being compensated in any way for this story and wrote it merely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

 _"Okay brat, warm up's over! I'm going to blow you out of the water!"_

It was late night in downtown Vale. Yang Xiao Long was piloting her motorcycle Bumblebee through the empty city streets. Far behind her, the distant sound of a police car's siren could be heard. A red light forced the teen to stop and she removed her goggles to wipe away some of the blood from her right eye that was still trickling out from her forehead.

 _"All right, let's see if you can keep up with this!"_

Seeing the blood made Yang's stomach turn over in knots. She wished she had enough aura left to heal the wound but she was completely drained. All she could hope for was that when she got back home that nobody would see her and she could sneak back to her room to clean up. The light changed to green and Yang reapplied her goggles and sped off again.

 _"Final Heaven!"_

As Yang headed back to Beacon Academy, the night's events kept replaying in her mind. It wasn't supposed to happen like it did. All she wanted was to investigate the new bar in town to try and see if anyone had any leads about her mother. But it went too far and now someone was dead. And Yang had been the one who'd killed her. Tears from the physical and emotional pain stung at her eyes but she had to hold them back as she raced home and away from the scene.

Yang pulled into her parking spot and gingerly got off the bike. Everything in her body still screamed out in pain from the beating she'd taken during the fight. Slowly, Yang began to limp her way back across campus, pausing every now and then to cough violently. But she was exhausted and stopped to take a breather at the fountain outside the school. Yang looked down into the clear water and saw her reflection for the first time since the fight. Blood stained the right side of her face and parts of her wild blonde hair while the rest of her face was a splotchy purple mess. Yang turned from the water and sat down on the fountain's edge to collect her thoughts and her breath.

As much as Yang didn't want to think about the worst case scenario, she slowly looked around and took in her surroundings as the deep, dark parts of her mind reminded her she might never see it again. It hurt so much to know that one minor loss of control was going to cost her everything. The cops could come at any time to take her away and she'd never see any of this again. She'd lose Ruby, Blake, her father, Zwei, Team JNPR, Team SSSN and Weiss.

Weiss.

Thinking about Weiss and probably never getting to see her again nearly made Yang break down in tears. The two had gotten together a few months ago and Yang had never been happier in her life. Underneath her frosty exterior, Yang had found just how sweet and kind and romantic Weiss really was. She'd fallen completely head over heels for the heiress but now all she could think about was how it might all be over. Even if she didn't end up in jail, Weiss would never allow herself to be associated with a murderer. Yang was just going to have to accept that she'd blown it and there was no hope of a future with Weiss.

"There you are! Where have you been?!" Yang whipped her head around and saw the last thing she wanted to see at that moment. Weiss was jogging towards her, a mixture of relief and anger on her face. Yang quickly turned back around and bowed her head to try and hide her face from the heiress.

"Why weren't you answering my calls or texts? We've been looking for you all night! You had me worried sick Yang Xiao Lo— oh my god." She hadn't done a good enough job as Weiss noticed the blood in her hair and went even paler than normal. Weiss walked up in front of Yang and lifted Yang's chin up to find the destruction that it had suffered. Weiss gasped in horror and seeing Weiss recoil like she did finally broke Yang's resolve. She began violently sobbing and Weiss was quick to dart back to her and hug her tightly.

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart. It's okay, I'm here. It's all going to be okay now. I'm here and I've got you," cooed Weiss into Yang's ear. Yang continued to sob into Weiss's shoulder as her blood began to stain Weiss's bolero. Weiss just held onto Yang tightly, so relieved that she'd been found but so scared about how badly Yang was hurt.

"We should get back to the dorm, okay? I'll get you cleaned up. Come on, let's get going." Weiss helped Yang up to her feet and slid under her arm to give her some extra support. The two then methodically walked back to the Team RWBY dorm. Yang continued to softly sniffle as she tried to enjoy Weiss being concerned for her for as long as she could before the truth came out. They reached their destination and Weiss let them in with her scroll.

"I need to get ahold of Ruby and Blake to let them know you're okay," said Weiss briskly, "Would you please go run yourself a bath? I'll be in momentarily to assist you and get you cleaned up." Yang nodded silently and shuffled off to the bathroom. Weiss took her scroll out and quickly typed out a message for Ruby and Blake who were searching for Yang in the forest.

 _"I found Yang. She's beat up pretty badly though. Contact JNPR, SSSN and CFVY and call the search off. I'll need some privacy with Yang in the room for a bit to get her patched up and find out what happened. I'll let you know when we're done."_

Weiss sent the message off as she heard the water running in the bathroom next door. Weiss was just about to enter when she noticed herself in the mirror and saw the bloodstains on her jacket. Sighing in displeasure, she stripped the bolero off and tossed it onto her bed. It could get sent for dry cleaning in the morning. Weiss then walked back to the bathroom door and knocked softly on it.

"Yang, is it okay if I come in, honey?" Weiss received no response and after a moment of silence, she simply walked in anyway. Yang was sitting on the edge of the sink with her feet dangling and her head bowed. Weiss moved in close to Yang and took her face in her hands. She tilted Yang's head up to look at her and Yang's tormented lilac eyes met Weiss's blue ones. Weiss leaned in and softly kissed Yang who smiled for a fraction of a second before her face fell back to being glum.

"Here, I'll help you get undressed, okay?" Weiss didn't wait for an answer as she knelt down and started unbuckling Yang's boots. She slid them off as well as Yang's orange socks. Yang removed her gloves and Ember Celica herself and handed them to Weiss. Weiss set the gauntlets down carefully before turning back to Yang and pulled her off the sink so she was standing on her feet. She then removed the remainder of Yang's clothes and helped her climb into the tub which was now filled with hot water.

Weiss felt her heart start to race a bit like it always did when she saw Yang undressed but seeing all the cuts and bruises all over Yang's body quickly stomped out her desires, knowing she had work to do right now. She fetched a washcloth from the linen closet and retrieved the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. Weiss then knelt down by the tub and gently began to wash Yang's face with the cloth. Yang barely flinched as Weiss tended to her wounds, still with a thousand yard stare fixed on her face.

"There, that's better," said Weiss as she applied a bandage to the wound on Yang's head. "I'm afraid you're probably going to end up with a pretty nasty scar on your eye, though. I can recommend some makeups that will help cover it up, though. Are you able to wash your hair yourself or would you like me to help?"

"You really shouldn't be helping me," croaked out Yang finally.

"Of course I should. What a preposterous thing to say. You're my girlfriend and I can tell you're banged up so I want to help you."

"No, no you probably don't. Not after what happened."

Weiss felt a numbing chill run through her but she swallowed hard and asked, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I did something bad Weiss. Something real, real bad. Oh god…" Yang broke down again and Weiss reached into the water to grab her hand. She held onto it with both of hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Whatever you did, I'm right here for you, okay? I'm not going anywhere Yang. Just please tell me what happened." Yang sniffled and coughed, a glob of blood and mucus landing in the water. Weiss stiffened a bit in revulsion but kept her grip on Yang's hand. Finally, Yang turned to look Weiss in the eyes and sighed heavily.

"I think I killed somebody tonight Weiss," Yang finally managed to say.

"You did WHAT?!" Weiss shouted in horror.

Yang nodded grimly to confirm what she just said. "It was an accident, I swear. I went to that new club downtown, 7th Heaven. I figured I'd snoop around and see if anyone there might have any information about my mother. The bouncer wouldn't let me in but I beat him up and got in anyway. The owner didn't like that and challenged me to a fight. So we fought and she beat the hell out of me. I honestly can't believe I'm still alive. But she gave me her best and my semblance kicked in harder than it ever has before. I just completely lost control and I ended up snapping her neck. I…I don't think she made it."

A heavy silence filled the air as Yang's gaze dropped once again in shame after confessing her crimes. Weiss sat frozen next to the tub, trying to process everything that she just heard. Yang tried to pull her hand out of Weiss's grip but Weiss simply squeezed her hand harder. Yang looked up at Weiss and saw her gently kiss Yang's bruised knuckles. Weiss then stood up and stripped off her dress and underwear and then climbed into the tub with Yang. She wrapped her arms around Yang's torso and pulled her close against her body. Under normal circumstances, this was one of Yang's favorite places to be in the world with Weiss's arms around her and listening to her heartbeat. But tonight was so abnormal and Yang couldn't feel her usual joy of being there.

"Weiss, what are you doing?" Yang asked, completely dumbfounded as Weiss began stroking her hair.

"I'm holding you, you dunce," answered Weiss matter-of-factly. "You've had a very tough night and I really need to be near you right now."

"How can you want to be near me? I'm a monster Weiss. I just murdered somebody tonight. Somebody completely innocent who did not deserve to die. But I killed her."

"Stop that," Weiss said coolly, not interested in hearing any self-loathing from Yang right now. "You are not a monster. You got in a fight and it escalated too far. Like you said, it was an accident. I know that you would never intentionally harm an innocent person. You're still one of the most caring and compassionate people in all of Remnant, okay?"

"But what happens if the cops find me? I'm going to go to jail Weiss. If not, I'm surely going to get expelled over this. My future is ruined," Yang babbled hysterically.

"No, it isn't. I'll call my family's lawyers in the morning and we'l start discussing what to do. But I promise you that you won't go to jail for this. They're the best attorneys that lien can buy and they'll make sure that you'll get out of this as scot free as possible. You'll probably have to pay a settlement and be on probation but I can take care of the money. So you have literally nothing to worry about."

Yang was in a daze from all of what Weiss said. "Wait, you're going to help me? You're not leaving me?"

"Leaving you?!" Weiss cried out, insulted at the very thought. " Why on Remnant would you think I'd be leaving you, you dolt?"

"Be…cause I killed somebody? Because your future shouldn't be tarnished by having to be associated with my sins?"

"Were you not listening to anything I said? It was an accident Yang. Yes, how you got into the situation wasn't very noble but ultimately, you had to do it for your survival by the sounds of it. I'm not thrilled about what happened but I'm just grateful that you're okay. I love you and I would truly be heartless to just leave you when you need somebody more than ever." Weiss kissed Yang's head and Yang craned up to look at her, still in disbelief that Weiss still wanted to be with her. Weiss smiled peacefully at her and bent down to give Yang a kiss.

"I don't understand how I still deserve you," mumbled Yang against Weiss's lips.

"You probably don't, but I'm helplessly in love with you anyway. So you're stuck with me and you'll have to try harder than that to get rid of me."

"I love you too, Weiss. Thank you for this." Yang then finally allowed herself to relax and cuddled up next to Weiss. She knew the future still was unclear but now that she knew Weiss wasn't going to abandon her, she felt up to fighting whatever would come her way. The two relaxed for awhile in silence, both simply happy to still have the other to be with.


End file.
